Peter Graves
Peter Aurness (March 18 1926 - March 14, 2010), better known as Peter Graves, was an American actor. He is best known for his starring role in the television series Mission: Impossible from 1967 to 1973 and again from 1988 to 1990. He won a Golden Globe award in 1971 for his role as Jim Phelps in the series. Peter Graves was born in Minnesota. He made more than 70 screen and TV films and series, and is especially well-known for the following roles: * Price, one of the POW's held in Stalag 17. * Captain Clarence Oveur in Airplane! and its sequel. * And, in more recent years, Colonel John Camden on the WB's 7th Heaven. During the 1990s, he hosted the documentary series Biography on A&E. Graves married Joan Endress in 1950. They had three daughters; Kelly, Claudia and Amanda. Graves was found dead in his home on March 14, 2010. He was just a few weeks shy of his 84th birthday at the time of his death. Riffed Movies *''SST- Death Flight'' (Experiment #K13) - as Paul Whitley *''It Conquered the World'' (Experiment #311) - as Dr. Paul Nelson *''Attack of the the Eye Creatures'' (Experiment #418) - as Narrator of USAF Briefing Film *''Beginning of the End'' (Experiment #517) - as Dr. Ed Wainwright *''Parts: The Clonus Horror'' (Experiment #811) - as Jeffrey Knight *''Killers from Space'' (The Film Crew, ''Attack of the Killer B Movies'', and RiffTrax) - as Dr. Douglas Paul Martin *''Missile X: The Neutron Bomb Incident'' (RiffTrax) - as Alec Frankin File:ItConqueredTheWorldSpeech.jpg|Appearing in It Conquered the World File:MST3k-_Peter_Graves_in_Parts_The_Clonus_Horror.jpg|thumb|Appearing in Parts: The Clonus Horror File:MissileXCap.JPG|Appearing in Missile X: The Neutron Bomb Incident Filmography *''Winning Your Wings'' (1942) (short subject) *''Up Front'' (1951) *''Fort Defiance'' (1951) *''The Congregation'' (1952) *''Red Planet Mars'' (1952) *''Stalag 17'' (1953) *''War Paint'' (1953) *''East of Sumatra'' (1953) *''Beneath the 12-Mile Reef'' (1953) *''Killers from Space'' (1954) *''The Yellow Tomahawk'' (1954) *''The Raid'' (1954) *''Black Tuesday'' (1954) *''Fort Yuma'' (1955) *''The Long Gray Line'' (1955) *''Robbers' Roost'' (1955) *''Wichita'' (1955) *''The Naked Street'' (1955) *''The Night of the Hunter'' (1955) *''The Court-Martial of Billy Mitchell'' (1955) *''It Conquered the World'' (1956) *''Hold Back the Night'' (1956) *''Canyon River'' (1956) *''Beginning of the End'' (1957) *''Bayou'' (1957) *''Death in Small Doses'' (1957) *''Wolf Larsen'' (1958) *''A Stranger in My Arms'' (1959) *''A Rage to Live'' (1965) *''Texas Across the River'' (1966) *''The Ballad of Josie'' (1967) *''Mission: Impossible vs. the Mob'' (1968) (compilation of episodes released to European theaters) *''Sergeant Ryker'' (1968) *''The Five Man Army'' (1969) *''Sidecar Racers'' (1975) *''The Mysterious Monsters'' (1976) (documentary) (narrator) *''SST- Death Flight'' (1977) (TV) *''High Seas Hijack'' (1978) (in English version) *''Parts: The Clonus Horror'' (1979) *''Missile X: The Neutron Bomb Incident'' (1979) *''Survival Run'' (1980) *''Airplane!'' (1980) *''The Guns and the Fury'' (1981) *''Savannah Smiles'' (1982) *''Airplane II: The Sequel'' (1982) * The Winds of War ''(1983) *''Number One with a Bullet (1987) *''Addams Family Values'' (1993) *''House on Haunted Hill'' (1999) *''Men in Black II'' (2002) External links * *Peter Graves' at Wikipedia Category:Movie Actors Category:Recurring movie actors Category:Stubs Category:Voice-over artists Category:Deceased Actors